


May 27, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Amos attempted to protect Supergirl from a giant tarantula after it injured him.





	May 27, 2003

I never created DC canon.

Scowling, Amos attempted to protect Supergirl from a giant tarantula after it injured him and his eyes widened the minute young tarantulas appeared near their protective mother.

THE END


End file.
